Accounting for Lawyers
Anthropology 101 is the second episode of the second season of Community. It features guest actors Rob Corddry as Alan Connor and Drew Carey as Ted. In the episode, Jeff runs into an old friend and colleague from his origins. Plot The episode opens up with the study group in the cafeteria, the Dean walks in to give flyers celebrating Oktoberfest where the central event is a pop and lock-a-thon. Jeff leaves with Abed and tries to hide from his former colleague Alan Connor. He greets Jeff as Tango and Jeff replies, calling him Sundance explaining to Abed that they worked for different partners. Alan reveals he is at Greendale for a Narcotic Anonymous meeting. Alan invites Jeff out for a drink despite the fact he has classes. Chang, having heard that Jeff is "too busy hanging with his cool new lawyer friend", displays his mad pop and locking skills in an attempt to join the rest of the study group's team. : Chang:' Anyone that's ever been in a team pop and lock-a-thon knows you need at least 7 people to stand a chance! The next scene opens up with the study group sans Jeff discussing how Alan is a bad influence. Jeff comes late to the study room looking noticeably sharper with Alan by his side and mentions how he will be late again to take a "sidebar" with Alan. Annie remarks that he looks familiar and Alan uses the opportunity to hit on her. Jeff uses his lawyer powers to convince Shirley that it's okay to be late. Pierce remarks he could "reach into a man's soul and unravel in with one tug" and Alan challenges him to which. The scene cuts to Alan talking about one of his cases and Jeff saying how much he misses being a lawyer. Alan invites him to an office party. Back at the study room Annie remembers how she knows Alan and that he might have done something bad to Jeff but isn't allowed to say. She tries to get the group to guess through charades instead of breaching confidentiality. She writes the prompt down and hols up 4 fingers to gesture 4 words in which Shirley just reads what she wrotes. Jeff comes back and the group tells him that Alan "narc'd" on him but Jeff doesn't believe them stating that the group is too "co-dependent" for him and the evidence is circumstantial. Abed asks if Jeff will be coming to the pop and lock-a-thon but Jeff decides to go to his "cool party at his cool former law firm from when my life was cool" and leaves. Chang dances his way in and Troy lets him on the team however Chang says if they win he gets to join the study group. : Abed: '''The stakes have never been higher The scene cuts to the office party with Ted, the head of the firm, giving a toast which involves dropping an olive through his hand. Jeff admires how he controls the room with his weird hand instead of covering it up. Alan reveals his ulterior motive to get Jeff to talk to Ted who is passing Alan over for partner. The group walks in and gets caught as Pierce tries to smoothly grab a glass of bubbly. Jeff asks them why they are here and tells them to leave. Britta reveals they were invited and Jeff asks what their plan is while Alan pulls Annie away. Shirley says they want to apologise and Pierce says to be cool. Jeff tells them to leave once again and goes to talk to Ted. Jeff tells them to find Annie and leave again. Britta goes over their actual plan where Troy and Abed break into Alan's office after Annie gets the floor number hack into his emails and find proof he screwed Jeff over. : ''Annie:' Fourth floor, 470. First he said he was 69. I want to rub Purell on my brain. Ted tells Jeff how valued he is and that if he had five lawyers like Jeff he wouldn't need thirty lawyers. Alan steps into the conversation trying to make jokes but Ted is obviously not amused. Shirley asks Pierce if they should notify someone that they won't be making it to the pop and lock-a-thon to which Pierce asks rhetorically, "Do you think anybody cares?" The scene cuts back to the breakdancing contest registration where the Dean says Chang won't stand a chance without a group. Chang insists they'll be there. Outside Alan's office, Abed shows Troy and Annie the stuff people bring for capers including, suction cup, credit card, chloroform. Troy tells Annie she should go back and be look out which Annie reluctantly agrees to. : ''Annie: Go on your stupid mission I hope it sucks.'' : ''Troy: What did she say? All I heard was suck.'' Jeff manages to convince Ted to make Alan partner and then goes to do damage control before Britta prostitute herself, Shirley sues a stripper and Pierce hunts people : '''''Jeff: ''Shirley 'She's a stripper. Life sued her and she lost.'' Kayne and Kumar find the evidence and get caught by the janitor but Annie runs up behind him and chloroforms him. With the janitor unconscious on the ground and unsure of what to do Abed comes up with plan where they all pretend they were also chloroformed. As the janitor comes back they pretend to wake up. However as Annie and her rag were not there before, the janitor because confused and suspicious so Annie chloroforms him again and they run away. : ''Troy:' I don't know what do do my whole brain is crying! Back at the contest Chang is still dancing four hours in holding on to the vision of him sitting in Jeff's chair with the rest of the study group laughing at his joke. As Jeff leads Britta, Shirley and Pierce out the door, Annie, Troy and Abed give him proof Alan stabbed him in the back. Jeff says this only makes Alan a good lawyer and that caring is lethal in the business and tell them to leave before he gets infected too. Alan becomes partner thanks to Jeff and tells him as a favor that Thompson, the guy that adopted three at risk teens and donated his kidney to a temp, ratted him out not knowing Jeff already knows it's him. Jeff leaves saying he "caught something." The group make it back to contest and Chang collapses, Troy dances enthusiastically until Jeff arrives. Jeff tells them he is glad that they were so cool they cared and they stop dancing and hug which disqualifies them from the competition meaning Chang doesn't join the study group. End Tag Abed paints a cartoon version of himself at the end of a painted tunnel on a wall. Troy walks by and the cartoon Abed speaks telling him he made it through the tunnel and is now a cartoon telling him he has to believe. Troy gets ready to run before Abed props up from behind a nearby bin telling Troy he doesn't have to believe. Troy walks away saying he didn't and Abed comments on how he may have done some damage there. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes